the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogwarts (For Thread)
Welcome to Hogwarts Hello and Welcome to Hogwarts!Ravenclaw is full I suppose you have heard of us? If you have are you a student? Teacher? Graduate? Either way come and join us here to learn all you need to know about being a wizard or a witch! Current Plot: Four students from each house with exceptional magical abilities are tasked with stopping darkness from spreading from outside the school to within the school. Each one has either earned this by heritage or worked hard to earn it. Rules: If one exceptional magical ability is taken there may not be another. Dont make your ability op. Dont complain if your ability is taken. Nor house. Everyone is special in this roleplay! Just ask me if your character is a major antagonist Dont overcrowd a house. (Im looking at you Slytherin and Gryffindor!) Ask me if you need help being sorted into a house (I had a very hard time.... The quiz I took said I was a combination of all the houses) Current magicial abilities (or curses): Animagus Nebelung cat/ Farrah Esther (Bee) Tessa (Fox) Dark Magic:Echo Parseltongue: Eliza The Houses Slytherin This house is the most cunning and unaccepting of others compared the other houses. This house is also noted to be more attracted to the dark side. Luckily dark magic is forbidden to be taught. Side characters in this house Hufflepuff This house is the most loyal and hard working house of all. They may very likely have been considered Ravenclaw by the sorting hat sometime. They love plants and animals. Side Characters in this house Ravenclaw This house is the most intelligent house of all. While there are wizards and witches in others houses that rival their intelligence they have been chosen for other attributes of theirs. Side Characters in this house Gryffindor This house is the bravest of them all. These people are selfless for the greator good. Side Characters in this house The main Characters These guys call themselves the Cloaked Corps. They usually wander the grounds and Hogsmeade. They are considering making a map not unlike the Marauders Map. With the animagus members, they usually take to exploring the grounds and are considered elites. Each animagus has code names and each has special registration from the school. The ones with common animals (cats, dogs, bugs, rodents) are usually sent out. The lead elite trains the animagi in how to use their forms to defend themselves and others from the dark arts. Next section is the Parselmouths and those who can speak the animal's tongue, also those who are bilingual. These are called the keys in which they usually stick us up allies and recruits. The Deputy Key can speak Parselmouth and another language in which they are very skilled linguists. The ones who can produce both skilled dark and light magic are considered to be captains. These people are able to show everyone else what to expect and are skilled duelists. The General is the most skilled in this and is in the front lines along with the rest of the leaders. The ones with none of these abilities are known as the Agents. These people must know the spells that the D.A knows and must be able to produce a corporeal Patronus. The Rookies are the ones in training and must be able to properly defend themselves and make a corporeal patronus before moving up the ladder. Some may choose to further their skill to become a different rank. The Elixirs are skilled potion-makers and are very useful to the Cloaked Corps.The Spirit is the Exilir who puts their heart out in potion makers hence the name The Spirit (There can be more than one).The Inner circle are those who are the lead of the group. Skilled people of each rank may join this (3 for each rank not counting the lead rank). They are in front lines and must be smart and intelligent. ________ "Small but mighty!" ________ Name: Farrah (Shadowstep) Gender: Female Magical ability: Animagus (Nebelung cat) Favorite book: Fantastic beasts and where to find them Favorite Beetle the Bard tale: Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump. House: Ravenclaw Position: Chaser of Ravenclaw, Lead elite of the Cloaked Corps. Year: 3 ________ Name: Echo Gender: Female Magical ability: Dark Magic Favorite book: N/A Favorite Beetle the Bard tale: N/A House:Slytherin Year: 1 Position: N/a ______ Name: Eliza Gender: Female Magical ablity: Parseltoungue Favorite book: Curses and Counter-curses by Professor Vindictus Viridian Favorite Beetle the Bard tale: None House: Slytherin Year: 2 Position: Keeper for Slytherin ------------- Name: Esther Gender: Female Magical Ability: Animagus (Beetle) Favorite Book: Any magic or plant related books Favorite Beedle the Bard tale: Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump Year: 2 Position: Beater for Hufflepuff ________ Name: Amber Gender: Female Magical ability: Animagus (Jellyfish) Favorite book: N/A Favorite Beetle the Bard tale: N/A House: Ravenclaw Position: Student Year: 1 ________ Name: Tessa Gender: Female Magical ability: Animagus (Fox) Favorite book: N/A Favorite Beetle the Bard tale: N/A House: Ravenclaw Position: Student Year: 1 ________ Name: Lotus (Aquila) Gender: Female Magical ability: Animagus (Roc Bird) Favorite book: Anything involving history Favorite Beetle the Bard tale: N/A House: Ravenclaw Position: Student Year: 1 ________